After This You'll Wish I did Kill You
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Tohru is being hunted down by Kyou in his cat demon form, but this time something has changed for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

We don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

The frail girl in her stained blouse and skirt struggled moving out into the open rocky ground beside the lake, blood fell in droplets. She could smell him, his scent smelled as if it was burning she could taste the acid that was coming up from her throat the smell was so strong.The large form stammered through the trees, clawing and smashing them as he made his way after her. She searched for some place safe to run to, to escape from him. This wasn't him he wouldn't do this to her, she was scared of him never before had she been scared of him. The loud sounds of cracking, clawing, crumbling echoed through the trees behind her, his hands slapping at the trees, tearing them apart. She moved quickly behind some boulders near the water's edge she tried her hardest to keep silent.A puddle of blood started to grow around her weak form tears smearing the blood on her cheeks. 

A howling roar sound came from the trees as one collapsed, splashing into the water. "I know you're here!"

She flinched hearing the tree hit the freezing water. She shivered in fear as she weakly pushed herself up walking out limping badly."... Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she looked to the form that was heading out of the forest.

"I knew you were here, I can smell your fear... it reeks..." he said as he stomped the ground, heading towards her with fury in his eyes.

Her arms slowly raised as if to hug him. "... Please stop it Kyou-kun!" Tears started to roll down her face.His right arm reached high above him as if to strike her down.

Her eyes filled with sadness her arms slowly went down. "... Kyou..." She spoke barely above a whisper as a flash of lightening flashed across the midnight sky.

Kyo's hands reached out towards her once more, only stopping as the lightning flashed, his eyes upturning towards the darkening sky.

She watched him look away from her taking this time to grab his hand blood rolling down onto his hand."... I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly as she fell to her knees unable to hold herself up any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

As the rain began to fall, Kyo's form wavered and he glanced down at her as he felt himself changing, his head tossing back to let out a loud roar as though he were in pain. Yuki came out from where Kyou had torn threw his eyes widdened when he saw Tohru laying on the ground. "What have you done!?" He screamed. 

Kyo's changing form, though still monstrous looking howled in rage and confusion as it glared back at Yuki, though it's eyes held a seemingly silent sadness. Yuki ran toward Tohru sliding down in the mud putting himself between the monster and the girl.

Kyo's hand reached down and grabbed Yuki by the shoulder, shoving him to one side, the other reaching out to take hold of Tohru. "She's mi-" his words broke, another howl escaping him as his form shrunk slowly, growing closer to normal.

Yuki grabbed hold of his arm to keep him from harming Tohru. "Stop it you monster!'"

Kyo's eyes narrowed as he glared at Yuki, the same saddened look still held within them. "Let go.. of... **me**," he roared, thrusting his arm out to sling Yuki off of it before releasing Tohru, his energy spent, leaving him to collapse, transforming back into his normal form. Yuki slamed back against a fallen tree his body collasping on the ground. Tohru's breath was slow and weak her chest barely raising and falling.Kyo's eyes slowly slipped closed as he felt his form changed fully, his body weak, tired, laying in the mud. Shigure came threw the woods after some time looking down upon the three. He slowly leaned down carefully picking her into his arms carful he wouldn't transform the rain washing away the blood and mud.

Kyo's form shifted in the mud, a quiet groan escaping him. Shigure looked to the cat. "How could you do this to her Kyou?" He spoke barely above a whisper.

"W-Wha..." came another groan before his face collapsed into the mud once more.

He kicked the cat over so he was on his back. "I'll be back for you two after I get her help." He left leaving the cat and the rat behind.Kyo groaned once more at being kicked over, his body shaking slighlty, the rain cold, and draining his energy more and more. Shigure came back picking Yuki then Kyou up Yuki over his soulder and Kyou under his arm.

"Put me down... I can... walk..." he said, swatting at Shigure's leg.

"I let you go you'll try to kill her again."

"Let me go damnit! I have to help... help her," he said softly, his struggling fading as he once more lost his energy and grew limp in Shigure's arm. He carried the two into the house laying them down in the living room. He went up stairs to Tohru's room where Hatori was tending her wounds.

"Le-Leave her alone... you... per-pervert," mumbled Yuki and Kyo simultaneously, both boys struggling to get to their feet. Hatori was being as careful as he could as he started sewing her flesh back together from what Kyou had done to her. Shigure was trying his best to clean her wounds. Both men ignoring the boys.

Kyo's form finally managed to stand upright, but only for a moment before stumbling forward and over a table, grumbling and groaning. "What the hell is wrong with me..?"

Yuki looked at him coldly. "You tried to kill her... You tried to kill Miss Honda..."

"Wha-?" Kyo's hands went to the sides of his head as a brief memory flashed in his mind.

"You were over her your claw back to give the final blow to end her life." Yuki stood weakly. "I bet this is why your mother killed herself."

Kyo's head shook as he grasped his head, flailing as the memories flashed in his head, "N-NO!"

"If she dies it'll be all your fault!" He screamed tears flowing down his cheeks. "All she ever did was care about us and what do you do hunt her down."

"Shut up!" Kyo growle, slamming his hands into the wall with all the force he could muster in his tired state.

Shigure came running down the steps. "Quite down Hatori's trying his best to save her."

"Bite me," Kyo mumbled as he glared past Shigure and made his way towards the stairs, reaching for and grasping the hand grips tightly.

Shigure stepped in his way blocking him. "I won't let you hurt her again." He spoke coldly toward the cat.

"Get the hell outta my way Shigure... I wanna see her..." he groaned as he tried to push his way past the dog, struggling to hold onto the hand rail.

Shigure kept his ground pushing him back. "Stay back Kyou."

"**Move**," shouted Kyo as he pushed harder, trying to get past Shigure, "I have to see her... I need to see her!"

"Why so you can kill her just like your mother!" He screamed glaring at the cat.

"Shut up, I didn't kill her!" His hands reached up to grasp Shigure's throat, "I never killed anyone!"

Shigure grabed Kyou's hands. "Go back downstairs and wait!"

"Get out of my way Shigure..." he growled as he squeezed, "Don't make me do this, but I'm going to see her one way or another..."

He glared at the cat before looking away moving to the side. "If you do somethign to her I will never forgive you."

Quickly Kyo rushed passed him, stumbling from time to time on the steps. Yuki watched him move away his fist clenched tightly. Hatori was finishing the last of the stiches needed for her body.

Kyo walked into the room and quickly knelt down beside Tohru. "Sh-She ok..?"


	3. Chapter 3

We do not own fruits Basket

* * *

Hatori didn't even look at the cat as he walked passed him closing the door behind him. Tohru was breathing weakly blood still stained her cheeks and her hair."Tohru," whispered the orange-haired boy, his hand slowly reaching out to brush the backside of his fingers over her cheek. She flinched at his touch her eyes openning slowly as she shivered.

"A-Are you ok.." he asked, his head hanging low. She slowly nodded as she looked to him fear in her eyes.

His head sank lower, coming to rest on the bed beside her as he let his hand slip away from her face, "I..." She reached over placeing her hand on his head weakly petting him.

His eyes fell closed at the feel of her touch, his body jerking slightly in a stifled sob. It was true he felt like a monster... it was he that'd done this, though it was beyond his control, he still knew what happened. "... I'm glad... That you came back..." She spoke arely above a whisper struggleing as she petted him softly still.

"Shhh... don't talk..." he replied in a hushed tone, slowly moving away from her a bit and taking her hand, laying it beside her. "Rest... get better..."

"... Will you stay...?" She spoke looking to him her eyes seeming to loose her viberante azure color.

"Yea... I'll stay right here... You need to rest though..." he said softly as he moved to the corner and grabbed a chair, moving to where she was to sit by her side.

She closed her eyes slowly after seeing him move close to her. "... Kyou I don't want to lose you again..."

He lowered hs head and nodded so very lightly, "I... I'm so..." She openned her eyes looking to him her hand sliding up to his cheek.

His hand slowly lifted to cup her hand, "I'm sorry Tohru..."

She smiled weakly. "... Why are you sorry I ran away from you... I can't beleive I did that too you... I must seem so childish..."

His head shook, "You... should have ran further... faster... I was... not myself."

"... I know you weren't..., but that had to be painful watching me run away from you in fear..." tears started rolling down her cheeks. "... I ran like everyone else..."

His head shook softly, "No... what hurt was watching my hands... my arms... hurting you, and not being able to stop them..."

She petted his cheek softly as she looked to him sadly. "... Can I hold you...?"

"Y-You want... to..?" She nodded lightly as she opened her arms for him to hug her bruises and stiches could be seen.

Slowly, he moved from the chair and onto the side of the bed with her, slowly laying down beside her and taking her into his arms, "I... I'm so sorry that I did this to you..."

"... You did nothing wrong..." She spoke softly as poof could be heard as she held the orange ball close to her.

Curling up against her, the small orange cat sighed softly and buried his face against her, nuzzling at her affectionatly. She smiled faintly as she petted him softly using her left hand pulling the sheet over the two.Under the cover, he curled up close against her so that she would know he was there, hoping that she would rest so that her wounds could better heal. Yuki moved into the room durring the night taking a place next to the bed watching Tohru rest unknowing that Kyou was there.

Kyo slept peacefully, snuggled up against the girl as she slept, the warmth of her body and the blanket helping to make him all the more comfortable, an ever-so-slight purr escaping him from time to time. Yuki fell asleep with his head on her bed his hand holding her free hand. As the sun slowly rose, Kyo slowly began to shift around under the blankets, waking up a little at a time. Tohru pulled him closer to her body as an instinct like he was a stuff toy.

Kyo's eyes opened wide when he felt her grip tighten, a slight squeek-like sound of pain escaping him. Her eyes opened quickly as she let go pulling the covers down cause yuki to sit up from where he had his head on the bed.Quickly Kyo jumped off the bed and started checking himself for anything broken, looking like some clown jerking around and trying to look at his own back,

She pushed herslef up looking down to him sadly. "I'm sorry Kyou!"

Yuki stood now walking to the cat grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. "What did you do to her?!"

Kyo clawed and bit at Yuki's hand, "I didn't do anything to her you big bastard, she squeezed me!"

He dropped the cat on the floor as the cat bit his hand kicking him. "Get out of here!" Yuki screamed at the cat.

"Make me!" Kyo ignored the pain of the kick and ran at Yuki, pouncing on and climbing up Yuki's leg using his claws to grip at clothing and flesh alike.

Tohru leaned in grabing Kyou holding him against her chest. "... At least you two are back to your normal selfs..." She smiled faintly.Kyo glared back at Yuki and smirked, sticking his tongue out at the rat.

Yuki glared at the cat. "Hatori will probably be up with some food for Tohru in a bit."

Kyo nuzzled lightly against Tohru, rather enjoying the way she held him, knowing that it made her feel better, as well as making him feel happier, knowing she wasn't mad or scared anymore. Yuki walked out of the room closing her door. Tohru slowly laid Kyou down before laying down again shivering. Smiling, Kyo slowly curled up against her once more.

She leaned over petting him softly. "Thank you for being there for me..." He nodded very slightly, still nuzzling into her so very lightly.

"... Kyou, will Akito-sama know about this...?" She looked to him sadly. "... Will Hatori erase my memories of you...?"

"I don't think so... I won't let anything like that happen to you..." he said softly as he lay in her arms.

"... Kyou have you ever thought of a family...?" She closed her eyes now as she petted him.


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for the reviews

* * *

Kyo blinked slightly and felt his small furry cheeks warm a bit. "Not really," he lied. She petted him still as she slowly nodded. 

"Why..." he asked in a quiet tone, "have you..?"

"... Yeah, when you were attacking me..." She shrugged lightly. "... It doesn't matter..."

"When I was... attacking you... You thought of a family..?" He was confused, his head slowly craning back and peering up at her with slight confusion in his eyes.

"... I thought it would be something I would never get to have..." She closed her eyes slowly.

"O-Oh..." he stuttered slightly and lowered his head once more, burying it against her shoulder and nuzzling into her in an attempt to comfort her, knowing that she was going through a lot emotionally.

She held him close smiling brightly as she ran her fingers threw his fur."Are you ok Kyou you seem more gentle..."

"Y-Yea... I'm just, trying to make it up to you, what I did..." he said softly as he sighed to himself and lay against her. Wishing he could just tell her that he was sorry and that he never wanted to hurt her.

"... Kyou I could see it in those cold eyes... They weren't yours so you didn't hurt me... That wasn't you..." She picked him up rolling on her back holding him up she could look in his eyes. "These now these are pretty and warm..."

Kyo lay limply in her hands and looked down at her as she held him up and looked into his eyes. "I still feel responsible... I was weak, couldn't control it... I let my beads be taken..."

"...By me and I'm sorry I didn't know..." She spoke sadly lowering him down on her stomach petting him.

Slowly he crawled up her and curled up atop her chest so that he could see her face better. "Don't worry about it... it's over now..."

She nodded faintly as she petted him softly as she closed her eyes. "... Kyou..."

"Yea?" His head lay upon his paws, curled up in a small ball, watching her eyes and lips move.

"... When I get better can we have a family together...?"

Kyo felt his cheeks grow warm once more, "With me..?"

She nodded lightly as she rubbed behind his ears."... Yeah, wouldn't it be fun..."

"I-I..." he said softly, stuttering, unable to think clearly. She drifted off her hand sliding off Kyou's head.

Smiling slightly, he slowly crawled up her and licked at her chin, "I... would like to..." he whispered, knowing she didn't hear him.

She slept on her arm going around him at one point. Hatori walked in with medicene and food for her to eat. Kyo squirmed a bit when he felt the arm around him, only to close his eyes after a moment and slowly drift off to sleep within her embrace. Hatori slowly shook the cat. "Get up now I have to tend her wounds."

Kyo glared up at Hatori, "I can't move with her arm holding me down... not in this form." Hatori shook the girl lightly waking her as she let go of Kyou to rub her sleepy eyes.

Kyo, sighing quietly leaped from her chest and looked back at her, "I'll come back when Hatori is done... I can't stand to see what I've done." Before she could respond, he quickly lept down and ran from the room, dragging his clothes behind him.


	5. Happy Pills!

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

A scream could be heard through out the house Yuki was on his feet quickly unsure of what Hatori was doing to her.Kyo, having transformed back into his normal form, came running down the hallway in nothing more than a towel. Yuki opened the door Tohru was in tears and Hatori was at the foot of the bed holding her foot. "What did you do to her!?"

Yuki shouted as Hatori got up. "Her ankle was broken I had to pop it back into place."

Kyo quickly slid around the corner, holding onto the towel and glaring through the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing not giving her anything to numb it first you fool! You didn't have to hurt her to help her!"

"I told her that I would have to do it this way so I knew it would pop into place again hearing her scream made sure it worked." Hatori glared at the cat. "She didn't have anything to numb the pain when you attacked her."

Kyo's eyes narrowed into a hateful stare, his form turning away from the door, arm swinging to smash his fist into the door frame hard enough to leave a small red spot on the wood where he busted his own knuckle. "Kyou!" She yelled trying to push herself up only to be stopped be Yuki.

Quietly he made his way into his room and slammed the door closed behind him, walking over to his closet to fish out some clothes. "I'm sick of everyone blaming this on me. They know I can't control that form, and as much as I blame myself, that doesn't give them the right to do the same..."

Shigure slide his door open. "Were taking Tohru to the hospital to be fitted for a cast. You can come if you want." Shigure slide the door closed as he moved into Tohru's room helping Hatori move her downstars to the car.

Kyo's eyes narrowed at the door as he pulled on his shirt slowly and closed the closet, walking down the stairs and out into the yard where the car was waiting. "I'll walk..."

Yuki slide close to Tohru in the back seat. Tohru looked out the window seeing Kyou her eyes filled with a bit of sadness as she placed her hand gently on the window mouthing. '...I'm sorry...'

Kyo shook his head at her and turned his head towards Hatori, hatred still in his eyes, as well as anger and sadness, all mixed together. Hatori looked away as he started the car driving down the dirt pathway toward a local hospital.

They arrived at the hospital in no time at all Tohru was set up with a room while they casted her ankle. Kyo, hands shoved in his pants pockets, slowly walked along the sidewalks through town, towards the city, his head hung down. "Why...?" After the cast was placed on her leg they checked her over for other wounds Hatori might have missed, but didn't find any. The nurses started replacing her old bandages with new ones. Kyo finally arrived at the hospital, walking up to the reception desk. "Can you tell me what room Tohru Honda is in, please?"

She looked up from her papers long enough to point down the hall. "Room 13."

Nodding very softly, he slowly turned and made his way up the hallway into the room where the girl had directed him to. Knocking on the door frame, he slowly walked in and yawned slightly. Her eyes lit up seeing him finally. "Kyou you came to see me!" She was really and very excitble, but that was normal since the gave Tohru happy pills for her pain.

"Yea... I told you I'd walk..." Slowly he walked in, glancing around her room as he moved towards her. Yuki's and Shigure's eyes watched him closely as the nurses finished up Tohru giggleing lightly.

Slowly Kyo walked over and took a seat beside her. "You ok..?"

She nodded reaching out petting his head. "They gave me these funny little pills Kyou their the best thing ever!"


	6. Chapter 6

She looked up to him from the bed as she sat up almost slipping right off. Kyo's hand slowly reached out to try to help her get back up onto the bed properly. "Careful..." She laid back smiling brightly as she reached up petting his cheek. His hand slowly reached down and brushed her cheek as well, watching her cautiously, not wanting her to hurt herself and he get blamed for it.

"Kyou I want a little boy ok so when we start a family lets try for one ok?" She was out of it forgeting Yuki and Shigure were still around.

Kyo blinked, then blushed slightly and rubbed her cheek still. "Shhh... rest now..."

Yuki was already on his feet heading over to Tohru sitting beside her. "... Kyou do you want a little boy...?" Tohru asked.

Kyo blinked at Yuki, then looked down at Tohru, "If that's what you want..."

She started blushing now as her smile grew more as she leaned up hugging him causeing him to poof. "I love you so much Kyou-kun!"

Kyo felt his cheeks grow warm as her body was so close to his, his tiny cat form hiding the blush beneath it's orange fur. Yuki moved quickly to the door closing and locking it so they wouldn't walk in on the now transformed cat.

"Tohru..." Kyo spoke her name as he shifted within her arms. "You gotta let me go for now... we're not home, it's not safe for me to be like this."

She wouldn't let go of him until Yuki walked over picking the cat out of her arms. Tohru watched Yuki take Kyou away from her still not really getting everything because of the effect the medicene had on her. Kyo clawed at Yuki's hand, forcing him to drop the orange cat to the ground. "When I told her to let me go, I didn't mean for you to grab me, bastard!"

"She wasn't letting go of you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled at him now.

Kyo growled and ran at Yuki, pouncing on his leg and clawing his way up the other boy's body. "Because you didn't even give her more than a minute to do so, idiot! Can't you see she's drugged up, it takes time to comprehend things!"

Yuki grabbed him quickly throwing him across the room hitting him against the wall. "Why is she drugged up Kyou, lets see oh yes that's why you tried to kill her!"

Kyo growled once more and dashed at Yuki again, "If you say that one more time I'll make sure it's you that needs drugged up next asshole!"

He kicked the cat away and into the wall again. "Why don't you go away and leave her alone you've done enough damaged."

"You know what Yuki, screw you!" Kyo growled and leapt up onto the bed, curling up against Tohru, groaning a bit from the pain in his sides.

Tohru reached down pulling him close so she could hold him. "Kyou... I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly as her small buzz from the pills were going down.

"Shhh... don't worry about it," he whispered softly as he snuggled against her, glaring at the rat.

The rat sat back in the corner of the room as shigure shifted flicking the newspaper to the side on the table. "Kyou you should probably move away incase a doctor comes in."

"The door's locked, Yuki made sure of that," he said in a hushed growl.

"They do have kees you know." He spoke back harshly.

Slowly Kyo shifted and leapt down from the girl's lap, grabbing his clothes in his teeth and dragging them into the restroom in the back part of the room. Yuki took this time to move in and make a spot for himself on the bed next to Tohru. She hestently rested her head against his shoulder not sure what do anymore.A poof sound came from the back room before Kyo walked out wearing his clothes once more, seeing that Yuki had taken his spot on the bed. "I'm gonna go home..."

Tohru looked to him sadly before lowering her head. "Will be home before to long." Shigure spoke glaring at the cat.

Kyo's eyes met with Shigure's, the frustration in Kyo finally reaching a breaking point. In a few short steps, he was face to face with Shigure, a hand gripping the collar of the elder's shirt tightly, "Listen here damn it, I don't give a rat's ass when you'll be back, as long as she gets back safe! It's damn obvious that noone here gives a damn about me but her, so no sense in even pretending, if you're gonna be an asshole, then just don't say a damn thing, got it!?" Before anyone would have a chance to say anything, Kyo walked to the door and yanked it open, slamming it behind himself as he began to walk home.

She flinched hearing the door slam Yuki slowly leaning in comforting her. "Its fine don't worry about that pissy cat." Tohru didn't say anything now she was scared to, even if she could run she couldn't because of the new cast on her leg.

After the long walk back to Shigure's home, Kyo climbed his way onto the roof and laid back, crossing his arms under his head and staring up at the sky. "Damn them all..."

* * *

They came home after some time Yuki getting out of the car first pulling a folded wheelchair from the trunk folding it out and helping Tohru in. "Thank you Yuki-kun." She spoke softly as he pushed her inside. 

Kyo, having heard the doors of the car open and shut shifted a bit atop the house, but opted to remain seated atop its roof. He didn't really care to see them right now, the only one he wanted to see was Tohru, and he knew that Yuki and Shigure wouldn't let her out of their sight until she was asleep if they could help it. "Yuki I want her to stay downstairs so I can keep an eye on her while she's in that cast. I don't want my precious flower trying to climb up those dreadful steps."Shigure thought for a moment. "We can give her Kyou's room and he can sleep elsewhere for all I care." Tohru felt a little sad now that her injury was causing Kyou to lose his room.

Finally, after several moments of waiting, Kyo slowly dropped down from the house and made his way towards the front door. There was a look of frustrated annoyance as he walked in, seeing Shigure there. Without a word he went into his room and slammed the door shut once more, walking to and flopping down on his bed. Shigure and Yuki left the living room to discus a few things with one another. Tohru reached over for her wheelchair pulling it close so she could slide in. She rolled her way down the hallway to his room knocking gently on his door.

"What do you want now," he yelled out, thinking that it was Yuki or Shigure.

"... I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you..." She spoke sadly as she started to roll back away from the door.

"Tohru.." he said in a quieter voice, "come in, I... thought it was someone else." She slowly moved back to the door struggling to push it open while stuck in the wheelchair.

Slowly the door slid open, Kyo looking down at her, "Sorry I yelled... come in..."

* * *

Aww poor Kyou the kitty is only getting love from the precious flower who doesn't know what to do when they pick on the cat. 

The precious flower says she wants to have 40 reviews before the next ch. is posted if not it shall be on hold. -grins- if you think of anything you like to see just let us know in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure sat in the dinning room and looked up from his paper to Yuki. "... Somethings not right its too quiet." He stood walking past Yuki then noticed Tohru gone along with her chair then he noticed the cat's door closed. He moved quickly openning the door his eyes widdened. 

Kyo's back was arched a bit and he gasped as he felt himself release, his palms pressed into the bed, gripping the sheets as he spilled within her. Her head went back as he went within her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip not wanting to make a sound. Unknowing that Shigure was standing in the doorway.

Kyo lay over her, panting, his arms at her sides so that there was no embrace that would cause a transformation at this moment. "T-Tohru..."

She was breathing hard as Shigure slide the door the rest of the way open. "What have we here?"

Kyo blinked at the sound of a voice behind him and jerked his head back towards the door. "What the hell are you doing just barging into my room!?"

"Get off her before you hurt her anymore then you have now." He spoke coldly as Tohru moved the blanket over her chest.

Kyo glared at Shigure as he stayed where he was, not intending to part from her yet, enjoying the feeling far too much. "She wanted this, now give us some privacy before I shove my foot up your ass."

"Akito knows what you did to her, I'd finish quickly I wouldn't keep him waiting you know how violent he gets." The dog glared at the cat before walking out slamming the door shut.

Tohru slowly leaned up kissing his cheek softly. "... Kyou-kun I'm sorry about doing this to you..." She started thinking that this was wrong now.

His head shook slightly as he turned to look down at her. "Don't worry... I don't care what happens to me as long as you're ok..."

"... I'm always ok Kyou-kun." She leaned up kissing him deeply."... Your always beside me making me smile..."

Kyo blushed at the kiss, frowning so slightly at it being broken for more words to be spoken.

"... You better get going I'll be here when you get back ok Kyou-kun?" She petted his cheek softly.

Nodding slightly, he slowly drew himself away from her, shivering at the feeling as he slid out of her. She shifted feeling him her eyes closing slightly. "... Do you think I'll become pregnant?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"There's a chance," he whispered softly in return, smiling down at her as he slowly gathered up his pants and pulled them on.

She sat up pulling the sheets to her chest her head tilting to the side as she smiled. "I'll be waiting for you."

Nodding softly, he slowly turned and walked towards the door, pulling his shirt on as he neared it. Glancing back at her, he smiled slightly then walked out, closing the door softly behind himself to leave her in quiet to rest. She laid back down within the cat's bed blushing slightly as she inhailed his scent.

Shigure was sitting with Yuki at the dinning room table. "Kyou I need to tell you something before you go."

"What the hell do you want now," he asked in an angry tone before quickly speaking again, cutting Shigure off before he'd have a chance to say anything. "Better yet, save it, if I wanted to hear from an asshole, I'd fart."

Shigure looked down to his paper. "The reason we've been treated you like shit was because we knew Akito would attack you like this, blaming you we wanted you ready to face him."

"Yea, well, I don't need anyone's help facing him. I'm not some whiny ass bitch... I don't need you to try to make a man out of me, I'd rather not learn anything if it has to come from you, you perverted old dog..." Kyo's bitterness ran deep in his words, and he glared, "You should just keep your nose in your own business and not worry about me."

"What about Tohru then you know Akito will have something to say about her, after what I saw you'll snap easily to his whim."

"Only thing I'll snap is his neck if he tries anything against her. I'm not one of his whipped little lackys. I'm not wanted by this family except for use as a caged pet, so I'm damn sure not gonna just sit back and pretend to be tamed."

Shigure shrugged looking away. "Get going."

"Bite me," he growled as he slammed the door behind himself and started along the road, mumbling to himself incoherently, annoyed. Tohru didn't hear a sound as she slept curled beneath the cat's covers.

* * *

Slowly Kyo walked into the courtyard of the estate, his eyes glaring side to side at the people that watched him enter. Akito sat near his window a small white dove sitting on his slinder index finger a smirk soon playing across his face. He saw the cat enter into the estate and toward his room. Slowly Kyo made his way towards the main house, his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration still. He was so sick of everyone treating him like a monster, a pet, something to be caged.

Akito stood slowly the bird flying away as he smiled seeing the cat enter his room. "I'm surprised the grl survived such abuse from you."

"She's doing just fine, no thanks to that damn rat and dumb ass dog... And you... it was YOUR fault that she was so gullible to remove the beads... it had to be your doing... you deceived her didn't you! You wanted this you sick bastard..."

"How is she treating you Kyou?" He spoke coldly as he took a seat on his futon. "Does she seem more loving toward you?"

"Though that may have not been your plan, yea, actually she has. She wants to have a kid..." he said with a smirk, "and we've already started working on that."

"She's scared of you." He sat back looking out toward the window. "Why did she want a child a day after you tried to kill her?"

"If she's scared then why would she want to benear me? She knows it's not me when in that form, that it's someone completely different. Everyone fears the monster within, but if it weren't for you being such a bastard, that monster would never be free to harm again..."

He started laughing now. "Oh this is to much can't you see she pity's you for being that ugly creature."

"Pity has nothing to do with the love she has for me. She's far more compasionate and understanding of my wants and desires than anyone else in this family, since noone else even gives a rat's ass."

"I just find it strange that she would I don't know ask for a child or want you. I bet she's scared of being killed next with such a close call last time... I wouldn't be surprised."

"Or maybe it's because, unlike all of you 'zodiac' bastards, she actually knows the real me for who I am and not for what's inside me, locked away by some beads."

"She's given you everything you wanted ever since the attack." He smirked. "She fears you... She fears what she saw. Tell me do you remember her eyes when she first looked at your ugly form? Do you remember how you hunted her down like an animal? Do you remember her cries and her plese to be spared?"

"No, for your information, I don't remember half of it. That's not me, and she knows it... that's why she doesn't just leave. If she truly feared me, she'd want to have her memory taken and leave, but she's not, she's staying because she knows that's not me and she wants to stay with the real me."

"How do you really know? Does she keep smiling that stupid smile as if nothings wrong?"

"Because that's what she tells me, and she smiles when she talks to me... always looking me in the eyes, and never lieing when she says she loves me, her eyes say it for her."

"How do you really know... Kagura likes you for all the wrong reasons too because she saw the real you..."

"No, she saw what these beads hold back. The curse of the cat... that's not me, that's the evil pent up from the hatred of this family... the hatred of the zodiac twelve, going back to the day of the party..."

"You took that hatred out on Tohru, why can't you see that?"

"**I** did nothing, **I** do not control that thing..."

"You'll attack that poor girl again... I bet this time you'll kill..." He smirked openning his arms. "Come here you poor creature."

"She's smart enough to know not to take my beads... no thanks in part to you, you sadistic bastard. You get near her, and I'll show you the age-old anger of the cat..." Without a further word, Kyo turned his back and started towards the door.

"How long will it take until she runs away from you."

"Never, if you stay out of our business..."

He shook his head standing walking over. "You pityful creature."

Kyo turned around, narrowing his eyes as he reached back for the door handle, "I've given you fair warning. Unless you want to see true rage, don't go near her ever..."

"She's scared of you she tries to be brave, but it isn't enough for you... She was injured and you took advantage of her while doing it... She wouldn't complain oh no she gave you everything so she could live..."

"She's not like that. **She,** unlike **you**, has a concious and a soul."

"The cat always kills the one that means the most to him."

"All because you can't seem to keep yourself from interfering in his life," he growled, pulling the door open.

The God reached grabbing his hand yanking the braclet off. "I wonder if she'll take pitying on you again... Like your mother do remember your mother she smiled stupid like too..."

Kyo growled when the beads were ripped away from him, his hands reaching out and grabbing at Akito's arm. "Put them back, or I'll make you suffer!"

Akito kicked the creature to the floor. "You know their watching they'll stop you. Now go back to her before she tries to kill herself... Just like your mother..."

Kyo felt himself changing, and his hands clung to his head, "I'll kill you, you know that..."

"You kill me and I'll have them kill Tohru."

"You know I'm not in controll," he growled, his voice changing as his form began the slow, painful shift into the monster.

"She pitys you she feels so sorry for you that she be willing to have the ugly cat's child." Akito slide his door shut locking it behind him.

Kyo's hands pounded on the door, the forming claws ripping at the tightly pulled paper-thin walls. "Th-The... beads..."

"Go back to her see if she really loves that beast then I'll give them back!" Akito yelled at him as part of Sohma family gathered around stareing at the cat's ugly form pointing and whispering. "... That's the one that drove his mother to kill herself..." One whispered.

Kyo's claws continued to grow as he underwent the transformation, tearing into the walls as his form grew larger. The God tossed the beads threw an opening knowing full well it was to late for the cat to change back. "Go I can't stand that stench."

Kyo's form having fully changed, he roared in outrage, his hands smashing everything in sight as he tore through the hallway, people scattering. Kyo's form was moving, back towards Shigure's home, back to Tohru. She slept unaware of what was to come. She was waiting for him to return to return her.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't own FB!

* * *

She could feel herslef being pulled roughly from the cat's bed her hands clutching onto the sheets as she was pinned against the wall by a huge claw. Her eyes openned as she gasped for air the claw putting a lot of presure on her chest. Her eyes soon focoused upon the figure that pinned her. "... Kyou-kun..." She struggled to speak.

The large beast of a figure breathed heavily as if he'd run all the way from the Sohma estate to the house that he was in now. The room was a mess, clothes and other objects scattered about. "You escaped me last time... But you won't get away this time," came the deep, hatred-filled, voice of the monster. She struggled more against him tears starting to flow as she sank her hands into his claw in an attempt to free herself. She caused him to bleed now her eyes focousing upon his.

The beast let out a slight roar as he felt her fingernails digging into his flesh and piercing it. "I'll make you scream for that!" His hand jerked her from the wall and threw her across the room, the bed managing to break her fall.

She fell back against the bed almost sliding off. She tried her hardest to get to her feet the sheets causing her to only get to her knees. "Kyou-kun stop this!" She screamed at him.

"Who's going to stop me... certainly not you... my prey," he said with an evil grin as he made his way across the room, his claws lifted as if to prepare an attack. She looked to him sadly as she tried to move away from the attack rolling off the bed standing quickly as she limped toward the door the cast on her leg slowing her down.

Kyo's eyes darted towards her when he watched her walk away, his claws buried halfway into the bed. "You've grown slow, there will be no escape for you this time." She felt the sheet she was still attached to pull her back to the ground. She screamed in pain as she landed on her bad leg. Kyo smirked as he walked slowly towards her, taking his time, knowing that she would be scared to death of him by now and that he needn't rush her demise. She stayed silent after she met his gaze her body shaking in fear. She slowly held out her hand to him reaching for him.

His arm reached down and grabbed her by the wrist, hoisting her up into the air and holding her in front of him. "You lose, prey..." She let out a weak cry as the cuts on her arm reopened. She tried her best with her free handto free herself digging her claws into his flesh. His dark blood dripped into her wounds. His blood was burning her wounds, she was screaming in pain now.

Kyo smirked as he pressed her against the wall and pressed a claw to her stomach, not piercing her, but merely scratching lightly at the surface, enjoying the smell of her fear.

She screamed louder Shigure and Yuki were on the otherside of the door that was locked and had been blocked with dressers. "... Kyou-kun..." She spoke breathing hard. "... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... for being here... For hurting you..."She placed her hands gently on his claw as her head lowered.

"Shut up girl," he said as he dropped her to the floor and shoved her back against the wall with a massive foot. A poof could be seen as a small brown taby laid shivering covered in blood. She struggled for breath her head slowly tilting looking to him before her head fell to the ground falling beneath his foot.

His foot seemed to fall slightly when her form changed, causing the beast to become confused. His foot lifted to see the cat laying there, blinking. A puddle of blood soaked into the carpet beneath her body a weak cry escaped her lips.She tried to get to her feet, but could barely get up using her front paws.

The monster stood confused by the transformation, this wasn't his prey, where did she go. He couldn't smell her, hear her cries, anything. Anger boiled in his veins, a loud roar escaping him as he clawed at the walls, "You can't hide!" Shigure was able to push his way in now to the room stopping when he saw the small cat that looked dead.

Quickly Kyo's eyes shifted towards the other form that had entered the room, "You dare disrupt my hunt!"

"Kyou stop this your hurting her!" He screamed as Yuki made his way in to get the small cat.

Kyo's hands swung down towards Shigure, barely missing and smashing into the wall, leaving large claw marks. "Leave! The girl is mine once I find her!"

"Can't you see what you've done to her!?" Yuki leaned down picking the frail cat up her head going back as blood dripped to the ground.

The female cat's eyes slowly opened as she stared into the other cat's eyes. They were filled with sadness, pain, and heart ache. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun..." She spoke weakly.

The monster was confused now, his head starting to shake, his hands lifting to his head. "Where is she! There can be no other cat!"

"Your no longer the cat when you turn back... She is, that is if she survives what you've done to her." Shigure spoke sadly.

Kyo's eyes flared with rage as he ripped into the wall, trying to reach Shigure, but finding it hard with all the furniture blocking the way. "There is but one! Me!"

"Your blood mixed with hers didn't it? You cursed her... She's going to take the punishment now... You have nothing else to worry about you can leave now." Shigure walked out with Yuki careing Tohru.

Kyo continued to rip and tear at the walls and furniture, trying to claw his way back to the door and out, "The girl is mine. Her death is the only thing that will make me leave!"

She struggled freeing herself from the rat she fell tumbling to the old cat's feet. "... Kill me then... Leave Yuki and Shigure-san out of this!" She screamed at the monster as she tried to stay on her feet.

"Lies," erupted a roar of a voice as his foot swung forward and kicked the cat away, his arms reaching up into the air and slamming down into the walls. "Where is **she**!?" She slammed back against a wall laying motionless now.

"Tohru!?" Yuki screamed out as he moved to the cat Shigure stopping him quickly.

Kyo's claws grasped and ripped a dresser away from the door, throwing it across the room and against a wall. "Where is the real **girl**!?"

Yuki's eyes filled with hate as he stared at the monster. "Why, are you going to kill her for loving you, for being there for you!?" He screamed out at the monster.

"She released me... my hatred is far and wide, all of you foul beasts are on my list! Starting with she that freed me to do my will."

"... She's already dead from what I see." Yuki looked to the motionless cat. "She tried to take care of you up to the very end..."

"I need **no one**. No one ever cared about the cat... that's why **you** rat, are last on my list. The one who started it all by making me miss the party... **you **will be the last to die after watching all of your friends of the zodiac go before you."

Yuki moved past the ugly monster leaning down picking Tohru up wrapping her in a blanket. "I really don't care what you do, I can see you don't understand what pain you brought her for loving you... I wonder what her last thoughts were... She was probably forgiving you... Saying sorry for not being able to have your child..." The cat's head was low her paw sticking out over Yuki's arm. "I bet she'll wait for you on the otherside..."

Before long, Kyo had clawed his way out of the bedroom and tore through the doors, rushing out into the woods, still searching for the girl he would not find.

* * *

Hours had passed in Yuki held Tohru close after she had been bandaged up. She was barely breathing and had yet to change back into her human form. "... Shigure is Tohru going to be ok...?" Yuki looked to him worriedly as the cat slept off the attack now.

* * *

Yuki carried her into the cat's room through the destruction. He laid her on the bed covering her and blood stained sheets. He didn't know what else to do for her other then to let her rest. He left the room sliding the door closed.After a couple of short hours, the window of the room slowly openned, an exhausted Kyo crawling through it, his orange hair filled with pieces of sticks and leaves, bushy, a mess. Her ears flickered back listening her eyes looking to the boy. "... Welcome home... Kyou-kun..." She struggled to speak.

Kyo's eyes glanced around at the destruction and his hands gave way, causing him to collapse against the floor. "W-What happened here..? Was I..?"

"... Are you still mad at me Kyou...?" She tried to get up off the bed only to slip back down beneath the blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

We don't own FB!

We would also like to thank you all for Reviewing our story and if you have an idea! Drop us a line in a review!

* * *

"M-Mad..?" He tilted his head as he pushed himself up enough to look up at her, seeming to struggle to hold up his own weight. 

"... You came after me you wanted to kill me." She spoke sadly.

"W... What..?" He seemed shocked, surprised, his fists clenching against the floor as he soon remembered Akito yanking off the beads. "T-That bastard..."

"... Kyou-kun." She spoke sadly. "... I'm sorry that I made you mad... Tell me what I did so I don't do it again..."

His head shook softly as he tried to push himself up, "You've done nothing... That bastard... Akito... he's to blame... for everything..."

"... Why did you get so mad at me though... Why did you try to kill me." She laid down unable to keep herself up.

"I'm not mad at you Tohru, and I didn't try to kill you... you know that... you know it's not me..."  
tohruhondakeeperzodiac: She nodded sadly as she looked up to him. "... Kyou why did I turn this way...?"

"What do you mean," he asked, still trying to push himself up onto his feet and get his eyes and hearing to focus, still obviously weakened from the expense of energy from the transformation.

"... Why did I turn into a cat when you tried to kill me?"  
zodiaccatkyosohma: "Turn into a cat... what do you mean? That's not possible, I'm the only..." he cut himself off when he finally managed to get to his knees and lean against the bed, looking down at her.

She looked to him weakly her eyes feeling with tears. "... Did I do something wrong Kyou...?"

His head shook softly side to side as he looked down and away from her, "I told you... you didn't do anything... That's not me, and I don't know why..." She tried to get up trying to crawl to him only to fall short the bandages around her were soaked threw with blood.

"Tohru..." he spoke in a hushed tone, sadness in his eyes as he reached out and placed his hands on her to make her stay laying down. "Don't try to move... you need to rest and heal... I... I'm so sorry..."

"... Kyou can you hold me please... I really want you to hold me right now..." She spoke sadly trying to stay up against his hand. Kyo slowly climbed up on the bed and lay beside her, careful not to get against her and cause her to be hurt. She licked his hand softly as she she rested her head on his arm. She let out a soft purring sound as she did.

Kyo closed his eyes and closed his arms around her lightly, drawing her up close against him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Its ok... Just please don't leave me..." She closed her eyes slowly as she licked his chin.Nodding softly, he slowly brushed one hand over her back, his other hand holding her small form against his chest lightly. She flinched in pain as he ran over one of her tender cuts.

Feeling her flinch, he pulled his hands away and sighed softly, his head falling. "I'm so sorry..."

"... Its ok you didn't know..." She tried to smile.

"I tried to stop him... I really tried, I threatened to kill him, but he took the beads and I was lost in darkness..."

"... I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore... I'm the new cat..." She smiled a little brighter. "... You won't be locked away anymore you'll be able to be with your master..."

Kyo's head shook slightly as he kept her near. "No... I won't be with my master. Because, as I said... I won't leave you, ever..."

"... Kyou your free please be happy..." She spoke sadly closing her eyes.

"I can... and will be... here by your side... If you will allow me to be so," he said quietly as he closed his eyes, sadness in his voice, fearing that he'd hurt her to the point that he would lose her.

"... I'll stay until I have to be locked away." She rested against him she took on his responsibilities as the cat and didn't whine or fuss about snything about it.

"That won't happen... I won't allow it," he said defiantly. "He's done enough to punish us both, I won't let him take you from me..."

She nodded slowly as she curled in a ball falling asleep. "... I love you..."

He spoke nothing in return, merely holding the girl as she drifted away to sleep in his arms, his mind racing with events that slowly returned to him.

* * *

She slept soundly her wounds slowly healing. Footsteps could be heard then a gentle shake to the former cat. "... Kyou wake up I need to talk with you..." 

Kyo's eyes slowly openned as he was shook, a slight grumble escaping him as he tilted his head up and eyed the dog. "What do you want..?"

"Where's your bracelet do you have it with you?" He asked leaning down so he was eye level with the cat.

Kyo's head shook slowly, his eyes tilting down, "Akito took it... took it to force me to attack her, because he knows I am unable to control that form... he did this to her..."

"... You need to get it back if you don't she will suffer the same fate as you when that bracelet is takening away."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that..? Walk right in and take it back..?" Kyo sighed softly as he looked down.

She shifted in her sleep as the two talked. "... I'll go have a talk with him and se if I can get the bracelet... Just hold her or let Yuki hold her..."

"I'll keep her like this..." he said with a tone that spoke volumes for his lack of trust in allowing any of the other two within five feet of her.

"Just be careful Kyou." Shigure stood petting Tohru's head softly causing Tohru to let out a soft purr.

"I'm always careful," he said as he held the girl softly against him. She slept stilently as she purred her pawing clawing at his shirt.

Kyo lay there, watching her as she clawed at his shirt. He hated seeing her like this, knowing what it was like to be the cat himself, he hated knowing she too would now have to go through that. Shigure left the room sliding the door closed as best he could. Tohru snuggled close her bandages coming loose. Kyo kept the cat close to himself, hugging her to keep her from changing back since she was not wearing any beads.

* * *

She woke later in the morning feeling the sunlight hit her furry face. She slowly slipped from Kyou's arms heading to the foot of the bed toward the light.Slowly Kyo lifted his head when he felt the girl slip away, "Tohru... come back," he whispered, reaching out towards her. She limped back to him laying down resting her head on his arm looking to him playfully as one of her bandages slip over her left eye.Slowly he reached down and placed his hand on her head, pushing the bandage out of the way before folding the arm around her to hug her lightly.

"Kyou... I want to lay in the sun I have this need to.." She spoke barely above a whisper looking up to him she looked better now.

"I know... but until Shigure gets back... I need to keep you close..."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?" She bit his arm playfully.

"Because..." he said as he looked down at her, slightly saddened, "you don't have any prayer beads... and without them, I have to keep you in this form... or you'll become..." His words came to a halt, his eyes diverting away from her, not wanting to tell her that she'd become a monster. Her teeth slipped away from his hand as she slipped close to him licking his cheek gently trying to comfort him.

"So you see now... why I can't let you go right now..?"

She nodded lightly. "You don't want me to look ugly."

"It's not that... I just, don't want you to have to go through what I know it's like..."

She licked his lips gently as she made herself comfortable. "... Kyou I don't want you to hate me if you see me as a monster..."

"That wouldn't happen, ever... You stood by me, stayed near me, even as the thing I became broke your body down... tried to kill you..."

"I knew you loved me, I carry your child don't I?" She tilted her head slightly. "... I know we haven't tested, but I feel like I am."

Kyo smiled a bit, and he pulled her near, "I do love you Tohru..."

She smiled. "And I love you very much." She bit his nose, swating at him wanting to play now.Smiling, as well as giving a soft chuckle, he placed one hand on the back of her head and scratched between her ears. Her eyes closed as she purred loudly moving toward his hand.He smirked slightly, watching her reaction, knowing that he too enjoyed that touch most when he was in that form. She rolled over on her back wanting her belly rubbed now.Chuckling slightly, he began to gently scratch at her stomach, running his fingers ticklingly up and down the soft fur.

The door openned Yuki walking in with some new bandages and breakfast for Tohru. He stopped when he saw Kyou. "Haven't you done enough." He spoke coldly.

Kyo's eyes narrowed when he heard the words of the rat, "No, I haven't. I forgot to do anything to you, so I guess my job's unfinished. Leave the stuff and get the hell outta my room."

"You can't do anything to me now, I'm surprised your still here I bet Akito forces you out of her." He sat on the bed setting the bandages on the nightstand. Tohru slipped from Kyou's arms and into Yuki's lap wanting the fish he had made for her.

Kyo growled as he sat up and tugged her and the plate of fish into his lap, "Don't you get it you idiot? If she transforms now, she, like I did, will tear this place apart. I have to hold onto her, to keep her this way until Shigure gets back."

Tohru whimpered in pain from how he grabbed her. "... Kyou your hurting me..." She looked to him tears filling her eyes. "... I was with Yuki I wouldn't change would I?"

"You're the cat now... Only the members of the zodiac are able to touch each other without transforming... In his arms you can change back... in mine you can't..."

She slowly nodded sadly looking to Yuki who spoke up. "Here at least hold her while I tend to her wounds."

"I don't plan on letting her go at all 'til Shigure gets back with some prayer beads..." he said as he held the girl softly within his hands and arms.

"... Kyou look at your hands your making her bleed..." He spoke sadly leaning in close to Tohru who was now bleeding from Kyou grabbing her.

"It's not my fault... but I had to keep her from transforming and you just had to come in here and try to take her. You were signing your own death certificate."

"I only wanted to help her!" He yelled moving onto the bed closer taking her old bandages off.

"By making her turn into that... evil thing... and kill us, so that she'll wanna die when she changes back?"

"I thought you had the bracelet near here kyou." He started replacing her bandages.

"No... Akito took it from me, that's why I did what I did here... Without it, I'm not in control..."

"... You two don't have to be mad at each other anymore..." She spoke softly looking between the two boys.

"I have no reason to not hate him... it goes beyond just the zodiac..."

"Why what did Yuki do to?" She wanted understand now, she was going to live the curse of the cat and she wanted know why Kyou hated Yuki so much.

"It goes way back..." he said softly as he held her lightly, "and frankly, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then will I grow to hate Yuki... Will you Yuki grow to hate me...?" She looked scared now, Yuki couldn't answer her.

Kyo looked down and away, "Doesn't really have a lot to do with the Zodiac itself... it's something more."

"... You didn't answer my question..." She spoke in a sadder tone.

"I don't know, I don't think the Zodiac has anything to do with my hatred for him... I can't be so sure about the other way around though."

Yuki looked away when Tohru looked at him he tried his best to focous on her wounds. "... The deal with Akito might stand still..."

"Akito's a bastard, plain and simple... making a deal with him is like making a deal with the devil, you can't win." Kyo sighed softly and lifted Tohru up, "Stay away from him... no matter what, you stay away from him. He doesn't have to know about this, unless Shigure messes up and tells him... I'll be the one to go see him in the need arises."


	10. Chapter 10

Tohru sat in silence beside the window in his room watching the rain fall. She remembered as a child how much she loved to jump in the puddles or just walk in the rain with an umbrella, but now she hated it more then anything. She looked down to the bracelet on her wrist slowly sliding her fingers across the dried blood and bones of the monk.Slowly Kyo rolled onto his side and glanced over at the window, looking out at the rain. He'd spent so much of his life hating the rain, that even now, free of the curse, he still had no taste for getting out there. She slowly slipped from the windowseal crawling under the covers getting comfy beside the former cat. Kyo shifted a bit, his arm lifting up in preperation to fold around her, but stopped mid-way through his motion. He'd remembered that he couldn't hold her without her becoming a cat, a memory that bugged him. Tohru looked up to him seeing his arm wanting to wrap around her. She took his arm placing it over her stomach. His eyes closed when he felt her pull his arm down around her stomach, a slight smile spreading over his lips.

She blushed lightly as she looked to him she felt a little better now about being close to him. "... I get why you hate these kind of days..."

He nodded lightly as he lay there with her, his eyes still closed. "Yea... I still hate the rain..."

"... I tried to beat him today Kyou. I really tried..." She rolled over facing him her eyes focoused on his, her eyes had turned a soft orange now.

Kyo smirked slightly as he thought about the idea. "You really tried to fight with him? How'd that go..?"

"... He pushed me away he's scared though I know it. Cause he moved away and into his room while I was on the ground."

Kyo grinned slightly and looked back into her eyes as she spoke of her fight with Yuki. She rested her head on his shoulder. "... Do you think your master will teach me how to fight?"

"If you want him to... I'm sure he might, if I talk to him about it."

She nodded lightly smiling faintly. "I want to beat him Kyou so I can stay here with you..."

Kyo nodded softly as he smiled down at her, watching her eyes. She blushed a dark red looking away.

His arm resting on her stomach shifted a bit, his hand resting on her side, "Do you really wanna learn to fight..?"

She nodded lightly. "Yeah, I mean I have this urge to I don't want to give up."

Nodding lightly, he smiled, "Then we'll do something about it... I'll help."

She smiled looking to him kindly. "When you were the cat... Did you ever feel that way?"

"Yea... not that anything has changed, I still wanna beat him."

She sat up rather quickly covering her nose. "What's that smell!"

Kyo turned his head and sniffed, quickly covering his own nose, "Oh yuck! Who in the hell is cooking that stuff!?" She whimpered crawling back under the covers putting the pillow over her head.

"Blah... leeks," he mumbled before sticking his head under the blanket and holding his nose. She got out of bed moving away toward the door opening it quickly walking toward the kitchen where glass could be heard breaking.

Kyo blinked at the sounds and slowly climbed out of the bed, walking to the door and looking out towards the kitchen.

Shigure looked up from his paper as shouting could be heard from the other room from Tohru soon the rat came running out followed by the cat. "Tohru stop it I don't want to hit you!"

Kyo watched as Tohru chased Yuki around the living room, a smirk sliding over his lips. Yuki stopped finally pushing her back and into Shigure's lap so she wouldn't be hurt when she fell. Yuki ran past Kyou and upstairs. Kyo laughed softly as he watched the rat run past him and up the stairs. "Nice..."

Shigure smirked looking down to her. "What have a here my precious flower has decided to become my wife!"

Kyo growled and ran out of the room, "Don't you even think about it."

Tohru blinked looking up to him confused as Shigure wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

Kyo's hand crashed down on the top-middle of Shigure's head. "Don't even think about it dog," he said as he grinded his knuckles into the top of the pervert's head.

He whimpered letting Tohru slip away. "She most feel sad that no one holds her!" He yelped.

"She has someone to hold her, I hold her. Maybe I can't hold her like that, without her changing, but I hold her no less." He shrugged lightly as Tohru slipped away from site some more shouting could be heard upstairs from Yuki. Kyo walked to the stairs and looked up them, snickering quietly to himself as he waited for Yuki to come running down them. Something could be heard slamming against the floor.Kyo blinked at the sound, standing at the stair base still, waiting for more sound. Tohru came running down the stairs and into his arms poofing into a small kitty.

Kyo blinked as he caught and held the kitten within his arms, scratching behind her ears, "What was that all about?"

"... I didn't win." She spoke sadly as Yuki stepped out standing at the foot of the stairs looking to the old cat sadly.

Kyo continued to pet her lightly, scratching behind her ears, knowing that she would soon forget about her loss, since he too loved that scratching when he was in such a form. She curled against him as she purred loudly. Yuki took this as the time to leave and go outside.

Slowly Kyo took her into the room once more and lay on the bed, petting her still and allowing her time to cool down. "... Kyou why can't I do anything..." She was still purring.

"What do you mean," he asked quietly as he brushed his fingertips over her small furry form.

She moved into his hand. "... I thought I could surprise him while he was changing..."

Kyo laughed slightly as he brushed his hand over her still, "You'll find that Yuki is not so easily defeated, whether he's surprised or prepared."

"I'm going to do it Kyou!" She licked his hand as she moved into his lap curling up.

"I'm sure you will," he said quietly as he continued to lightly brush his hand over her back.

She purred louder as her eyes closed. "... Kyou..."

"Hmm?" His reply was a quiet sound, fingertips gently dancing over her furry back.

"... I love you..." She rested her head on his thigh.

His hand slipped up and brushed between and behind her ears, "I know Tohru... I don't know how, but I do know..."

"... Do you love me too Kyou...?" She looked up to him sadly. He smiled reassuringly as he placed his hand on her head and brushed her ears back a bit.

She smiled faintly. "... When do you think we can try for a child...?"

"How about when we go to train..? That way we'll be away from here, where we can have some privacy."

"Unlike last time we tried?" She blushed a dark shade. He nodded lightly as he placed his hand on her neck, scracthing the back of it softly. She let out a playful growl.

"You think you should go get dressed..? After you transform, of course?"

"I will I'd doubt you want me running around naked with Shigure in the house."

"You're right about that, I don't trust that dog as far as I can throw him."

She thought for a moment. "Cause he can do things with me you can't?"

"I can do anything he can do, except wrap my arms around you," he said. "That's what I don't like, the fact that he would try to do things..."

"I woudn't though."

"I know that," he said quietly, "but I still don't trust him..." She sat up on her hind feet licking his cheek softly. He smiled a bit as he tilted his head and looked at her. "Why don't you go somewhere that you can change... and I'll go get your clothes?"

"Why can't I just wear your clothes when I change back?" She looked to him her tail wagging.

"Well... if you want, you can do that."

She smiled. "I do I love where your clothes they smell just like you." He nodded softly and smiled at her still. She climbed off his lap laying on the bed resting until she changed back. Kyo blushed lightly when she changed back. They'd been together before, but every time, the sight of her made him turn red.

She wrapped her body in his sheets. "What clothes can I wear?"

"A-Any that you want, I don't mind..."

She tilted her head. "Well you going to get it for me or do you want me to walk to your dresser naked?"

Kyo blushed a bit still and climbed out of the bed, "Uh... wh-which do you wanna wear?"

"Well what do you want me to wear?"

Slowly he pulled out his dresser drawer and grabbed a tanktop and pair of khaki shorts, tossing them onto the bed. "How's that?"

"their good, hand me one of your boxers." She sat up sliding the tank top on.

Nodding a bit, he grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them to her as well, just barely catching a glimpse of her as she pulled on the shirt. She slide his boxers, then his khaki shorts. "Thank you Kyou."

"Mhmm, no problem," he said, still blushing.

"Kyou when will it stop raining?" She sat up walking over to him.

"Never soon enough..." he said as he stood there looking down at her.

She whimpered sadly moving back to the bed. Slowly he walked over and sat down beside her, "It always feels like it takes forever..."

"What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"Something that we can't do in the house."


	11. Yuki's Pet Fish

Kyo mumbled a bit as he lay on his side with the cat held lightly within his arms. His mumbles, plus the motion of his eyelids, only made more known his state of sleep, living within a dream world at that very moment. Tohru openned her eyes as her stomach let out a low growl. Her cat like eyes focoused upon the boy that was holding her. She was hungry now and didn't feel much like waking him and waiting to change back. She slipped beneath his arms heading out on a hunt.

Kyo shifted slightly and his arms grabbed a bunch of cover, pulling it close, making it so that he didn't even notice that she'd gone. She slowly made her way toward the kitchen sitting by the door way watching looking to see where Shigure was at that moment only to find an empty dinning room. She let out a sigh then inhailed her whiskers flickering slightly as she looked toward the stairs hopping up step by step. Kyo's form shifted once more in the bed, rolling onto his back with his arms spread wide. He was still in the dream world, more mumbling escaping him.

Tohru moved the door open after jumping and pushing against it. She saw her pray swimming between his many castle's she licked her nose before looking around to make sure Yuki was no where to be seen. She leaped up onto his desk chair then to the wide window seat that held the fish tank that was twice the size of her. She stood on her hind legs as she leaned over whacking the water with her paw when the fish swam close enough. "Here fishy fishy..." Tohru finally got her pray, but in the process she slipped in hiting the water hard.

Yuki sat up in his bed when he felt the water splash onto him, his eyes glancing up towards his fish bowl. "Tohru!?" She struggled franticlly trying to get out until finally knocking the tank down. Tohru got to her feet before the tank fell to the ground, the small goldfish's tail was still wiggleing around outside her mouth.

Yuki sat up quickly, his hands reaching out to try to catch the cat, while at the same time trying to shake his wet hair out of his face. "What are you doing with my fish!?" Tohru's eyes widdened quickly as she ran for the door and down the steps two at a time she was scared now all she could think of was getting to Kyou, Kyou would protect her fron the crazy rat.

Yuki jumped up out of the bed, slipping on the water and landing on his stomach, his outstretched hand narrowly missing her tail as she darted out of his room. "Tohru!" Quickly he pushed himself up and started chasing her down the stairs and towards Kyo's room, "Give me back my fish!" She could hear something like a vase crash beside her as she slide across the loose rug by the steps crashing into the wall. She looked to the steps seeing the rat's feet. She was in sheer panic now as she got to her feet limping heading into Kyou's room hidding under his bed.

Yuki stopped briefly when he saw the smashed vase, careful not to step on any glass as he went around it and to Kyo's door. "Tohru!" Kyo's eyes opened quickly when he heard the rat's voice. She was shivering from the being in the cold water the fish was trying franticly to get out of her mouth.

"What the hell do you want Yuki," shouted Kyo as he watched Yuki search around his room frantically.

Yuki glared back at the former cat, "That girl's got my goldfish in her mouth!" Tohru scooted back against the head of the bed in the corner out of reach of both boys.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh at the rat as he lay back down on the bed. "Well, by now you're probably too late then. If it was me, I'd have done finished eating it by now." She was feeling bad now that she had the fish. It was still alive kind of she slowly crawled out from beneath the bed dropping the fish on the ground. She hurried off up onto the bed in into Kyou's arms for warmth.

Kyo's arms folded lightly around the girl in a protective way as he watched Yuki bend down and pick up the fish. "Well... it's still alive, so she's not quite as much of a pain as you." With that, he hurried off to put the fish into some fresh water.

"... I got hungry..." She spoke shivering from the cold. "... I didn't want to wake you..." The small wet fluff ball tried to curl up against him for warmth.

Kyo's arms folded lightly around the girl in a protective way as he watched Yuki bend down and pick up the fish. "Well... it's still alive, so she's not quite as much of a pain as you." With that, he hurried off to put the fish into some fresh water.

"... I got hungry..." She spoke shivering from the cold. "... I didn't want to wake you..." The small wet fluff ball tried to curl up against him for warmth.

Kyo drew the covers up over her and held her lightly, "It's ok. That's Yuki's tenth fish at the very least, where do you think the other nine went?"

She looked at him sadly. "... You mean that's not the same fish I got him for Christmas?"

Kyo blushed slightly, "It's a natural instinct when you're hungry and in that form..."

She flopped her head down on his thingh her ears low. "... So its Sophie the 10th now..."

"It was almost Sophie the eleventh," he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her head and scratched between her ears.

She melted feeling his hands work on her she purred loudly rolling onto her back.

He chuckled lightly at her reaction, his hand sliding down and lightly scratching her belly.

She purred louder her eyes closing. "... I'm still hungry Kyou..."

"I'll go get you some fish..." he whispered as he scratched her stomach gently, listening to her purr.

"... Fired or rawr?" She looked up to him her front paws up.

"How would you prefer it," he asked as he watched her with a slight laugh.

"Still kicking." She smirked playfully batting at his hand.

He shook his head, laughing softly as he slowly curled his hand under her and picked her up as he stood, "Guess that means we've gotta go fishing."

* * *

A little fan service!

We hope you enjoyed!


	12. Mommy

At Kyou's master's house

* * *

Kyo sat quietly on the side of the bed in his boxers, looking back at the sleeping girl, wrapped up in sheets to cover her naked body. She was so peaceful looking laying there like that, it made him smile slighlty. She sifted slightly in her sleep when there was a faint knock on the boy's old room. Kyo blinked and slowly got up, walking over to the door and sliding it open partially to look out, seeing his master standing there. He waved him to follow him not wanting to risk Tohru waking up from the little activity the two had done. Nodding slightly, Kyo slowly openned the door a bit more and slipped through, sliding it closed behind him. "What is it?"

"You know if Akito finds out about what happened to Tohru you might not be able to keep your memories since you are no longer part of the zodiac. You are an outsider now."

His master looked down to him sadly. "You know you'll still be my son in my eyes."

"I've always been an outsider, never part of the Zodiac to begin with... so what's the difference," he mumbled as he looked down.

"Everyone can touch you with out trouble so Akito can cast you out into the world with out any memories of any of us and Tohru."

"That's why he is not to find out," he said with finality, sure set on his decision to continue his attempt to deceive the head of household.

"What happens the day after graduation Kyou?" He set his hand on the boy's head. "They'll come for you, but then the will notice something missing."

"What will be missing... I don't look any different, they'll never notice the difference. She'll be free still..."

He reached down to grabing the boy's wrist where the bracelet once was.

"Beads? Simple things... you can get them anywhere."

"Akito will notice if Tohru tries to stop them from taking you, she'll be wearing that bracelet."

Kyo shrugged slightly. "We'll both be wearing the same thing... unless they mess up and pull the beads off of her, then it'll appear as nothing more than a girl's fashion."

"Kyou I want you to take extra care and be cautious if they find out she's the cat they'll lock her away instead of you."

"I won't let them do that to her... it's my fault she's like this, and I'll continue to take responsibility for it... I'll take what is coming to me..."

Glass could be heard from his bedroom his master moving toward the door. Kyo quickly turned around and grabbed the door, sliding it fully open and looking in towards the bed. The sheets lay on the floor her clothes no longer at the foot of the bed. The remaining glass driped with a crimson elixer. Kyo ran over to the bed, looking at the spot where she once lay, "Tohru!?"

The curtians blew gently from the cold wind. "Come on we need to find her before something bad happens to her." Kyo didn't waste any time with words, or even with getting dressed, running to the window and leaping out of it the same way she had. Small streams of blood flowed from his shoulder, where he'd brushed the glass, but the pain was nothing compared to his worry about Tohru. The rain starting coming down hard now hiding the path she took. His master sent out people to help Kyou look for Tohru. Kyo ran blindly through the rain, having no trail to follow, only his instincts on where he thought she would go. His breathing was heavy, and he shivered with the cold of the rain on his bare flesh, but he wouldn't give up on her now, this was too important to him. She wondered through the graves searching for her mother's grave. She needed her she wanted her mother now. She made her way up the steps of her mother's grave. Slowly she laid down on the hard stone poofing into the small bundle of orange fluff. Kyo kept running through the rain, ever searching for her, his voice calling out to her as he slipped in a puddle of water and fell into the mud. Her head perked up, but she didn't move from her place on her mother's grave steps. Kyo slowly pushed himself up out of the mud and started to walk through the trees, appearing out of the shadows near the graveyard. His arms were crossed over his bare chest, holding himself tightly to try to keep warm. Tohru watched him sadly from the steps as she laid down on the steps weakly.

Kyo's steps were short and slightly staggered. The cold, wet air on his body was quickly taking it's toll and exhausting him. Even though he was no longer the cat, the rain still seemed to drain his energy like nothing else. "... Kyou-kun..." She whimpered sadly. "... Please don't come near me..."

"T-Tohru..." he said in a shivering voice, his hands clenching his arms as he held them across his chest. "What're you doing out here... alone... Wh-Why'd you run away like that..?"

"... If I stay... Akito will find out what happened... I don't want you to forget me..." She was shiver badly.

"Akito will never know... and I will never forget you..." His voice was shaky, almost confused, wondering if she'd overheard what he and his master had been discussing. She slowly turned away from him sheltering herself against her mother's grave. Kyo slowly moved closer to her and knelt down by the grave, his bare knees slightly scratched and bleeding into the water that flowed down the sidewalk beneath him, "Come home..."

She sat up weakly crawling into his arms. "... My mom won't be there..."

"She's always there... she's always right beside you..." he said in a voice, still shaky from the cold. "Please... just come home..."

She nodded faintly as she curled against him. "... Kyou... Is it ok to be scared...?" She looked to him with dark cat like eyes.

"Yea... it's ok," he said softly as he stood up slowly, holding her against his chest as if to try to provide her with some warmth, though not doing so well at it.

Slowly a blanket was over him his master moving in front of him. "Come on I need to get you two home before the others come to find you."

Kyo shivered beneath the blanket as he followed his master, holding the tiny cat against himself still, carrying her home. She had fallen asleep against his form, her fur was stained with blood from the boy and herself. Kyo's eyes closed softly as he walked along with her towards the master's home, smiling slightly that he'd found her. As soon as they reached the house his master took the small cat from him. "Kyou go get dried off and changed I'm going to tend to Tohru's wounds." Nodding, Kyo bowed and walked to the bathroom to get a towel and start drying off.

Kyou's master took her into his private bathroom pulling out a box of bandages the girl looked up to him sadly. "... I've done something bad haven't I...?"

Kyo's eyes closed as he dried his hair and grabbed his shirt, slowly pulling it on. He only petted her head gently as he finished picking her up and taking her to Kyou. Kyo was sitting on the edge of the bed when he arrived, his head hung low, arms laying over his legs as he shivered still. The man wrapped the little kitty into a thick blanket to keep her warm. "You two can rest in my room."

Kyo glanced up slowly at his master and nodded silently while looking over at the girl, "I'm sorry..."

The girl looked up from the blanket her eyes focoused on his. The older man rested the little cat into the boy's arms. "Come on I don't want you in this drafty room."

Nodding, Kyo slowly stood up, holding Tohru within his arms, not saying anything.

She reached up out of the blanket with her paw hanging onto his shirt while he walked. Kyo's head was still low, a saddened expression on his face. Tohru looked at him sadly before starting to cry not knowing what to do anymore.

Slowly, as they entered the room, Kyo walked over and sat on the bed still holding her in his arms. "This is all my fault... none of this would have happened if I wasn't so weak... if I hadn't let Akito take the beads..."

She wiggled around leaning up licking his cheek trying to comfort him now. "... You no longer have to worry... I'm the cat I took the burden you've neen caring..."

"But you don't deserve this... it was my punishment to bare... not your's... You were just an innocent girl that got mixed up in something she didn't have to..."

"... Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she stared into his eyes. "I love you I'd do anything to help you... To save you...!"

"But not this... I can't let you go in my place," he said softly as he looked down at her still.

Tears rolled down her face. "But they wouldn't right if I have a child they can't seperate a mother from her child would they?"

"I don't know... I don't remember if they've ever had to make any such decisions... I don't remember a female cat..."

Her head slowly lowered. "... I know you would protect the baby Kyou... I bet your master will love having a little child running around..."

"I won't let them take you in my place... if they try... they'll have to fight me. They can't take my beads... and make me turn on you... so I've nothing to fear anymore."

"But they can take my beads Kyou... I don't want to turn on you like you did me..."

"They will have to do their worst to me before they can get to you..."

She nodded lightly resting her head on his chest. His hand slowly brushes over her back, down her spine and back again. "... I'm sorry I got scared and ran away from you..." She purred softly.

"It's never wrong to be scared... I was too... when I got close to you, because I knew Akito would target you... if I got close to you..."

"... Kyou I want to lay down I'm not feeling well..."

Nodding softly, he slowly lay her on the bed, laying the blanket over her as if she were in human form, so that she could transform back without being bundled within a blanket like a child.

"... Kyou I will always love you..." She spoke softly closeing her eyes drifting off. Nodding softly, he slowly lay down beside her, pulling the blanket over himself as well. She slept silently now resting quietly.


End file.
